The disclosure is directed to a reduced Larsen Effect electrode. Specifically, the disclosure is directed to an electrode with an insulation-coated electrode wire coaxially surrounded over a substantial portion thereof, by predetermined configuration of alternating rigid and isolating (or vibration dampening) layers.
Depth electrode recording systems are typically used in localizing surgical targets for implantation of depth electrodes or for stimulating and recording electrical signals from target regions in a tissue or organ. Typically, these systems are in communication with depth electrodes which are used for temporary stimulation and/or recording of electrical signals within a localized surgical site of a subject.
Commercially available depth electrodes are typically characterized by a high sensitivity for external noises with substantial microphonic feedback effect between the system speakers and the depth electrode, which impedes signal integrity received from the depth electrode.
The microphonic feedback effect can be caused by at least one of the following: positive feedback is generated once the speakers feedback to the electrode and as a result saturates the amplifiers. Various mechanical noise and vibration, such as motor vibration, motion of the electrode within the tissue or voice of the subject, are detected by the electrode that acts essentially as a microphone and is erroneously combined with the neural signal that is being recorded. It refers to the repercussion of the reception on the transmission, or of the output on the input, phenomenon which is self-maintained in a closed loop (hereinafter, “Larsen Effect”), sometime to saturation.
Accordingly, accurate and high signal integrity (signal to noise ratio) of the electrode, is important in order to improve the effectiveness and efficiency of the electrode. Thus, there is a need in the field to provide an electrode with reduced sensitivity to acoustic feedback.